


You Ignite My Waxy Heart

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Worker Relationship, Fluff, Groping, Humanoid Creatures, M/M, Other, no actual sex tho, shadow creatures, unethical relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Tristan gets called into Jack's office. Tristan is NEVER called into the Jack's office.





	You Ignite My Waxy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Using my spoopy characters since it's getting close to Halloween!

Tristan sat at his workspace and stared in disbelief at the note he just received from the bosses assistant. "Come to my office. Now. -Jack" Tristan got up and walked to his destination. Tristan was a shadow creature. He had dark gray skin, black coat, black shirt, pants, shoes, and even a black belt. Tristan's hair was spiky and stuck out in front of him like an awning to a porch. Tristan nervously scratched his small, square-shaped beard as he reached Jack's Door. 

He took a deep breath and knocked. "Come in." A deep, dark voice boomed from inside the room. Tristan opened the door and entered the room. Jack was sitting at his desk, smoking a cigar, and wearing a red flannel shirt that was partially unbuttoned, revealing some of his pecs and orange chest hair. He was also wearing some tight blue jeans, work boots, and worn leather gloves. Jack's pumpkin eyes glowed in the dimly lit room along with his nose hole and his large smile. You were able to see inside Jack's pumpkin head, he had a candle that just burned forever, and his waxy pumpkin-like tongue. 

Jack was a high ranking demon. He even was able to manipulate and breathe fire. He could technically breathe fire without his powers because of his candle but, that's another story. Tristan walked over to the desk and sat down at the chair in front of Jack. "You asked to see me, Sir?" Tristan asked, nervously. "Yes, I wanted to discuss something with you." Jack stated, snuffing out his cigar. "A-Alright..." Tristan replied, nervously tapping his foot. "I mainly wanted to discuss this..." Jack said, holding a sheet of paper with a drawing of Jack surrounded by many hearts. Tristan's eyes widened, he had been doodling last night and must have accidentally put it in with his work papers instead of his personal papers. 

Tristan was speechless and totally embarrassed. Tristan was a low-tier shadow stalker and was nowhere close to being a suitable partner for Jack. Jack chuckled and leaned back in his chair. Jack snapped and Tristan was then sitting in Jack's lap. "I-I-I..." Tristan began but was interrupted by a pair of lips touching his own. Tristan moaned and his body went into autopilot. His hands drifted down and began rubbing between Jack's legs. Jack growled and stuck his waxy tongue into Tristan's mouth. Tristan began unbuttoning Jack's shirt and Jack's hands found their way to Tristan's waist. Jack pulled his mouth away from Tristan's, leaving the other man panting. 

"Tristan...I love you..." Jack panted, candle in his mouth glowing brightly. "B-But, Jack... I'm not even close to being a suitable partner for you. Nobody would approve of our relationship." Tristan explained, looking down at the floor. Jack angled Tristan's head to look up at him. "I don't care what other people think. I love you and that's all that matters..." Jack said, caressing Tristan's cheek. Tristan smiled and hugged Jack. "So...how about we get rid of this little issue?" Tristan suggested, rubbing Jack's enlarged groin. "I would...but, let's save it for later, my love." Jack said, winking at the shadow man. Tristan nodded and headed back to his workplace to daydream about his newfound lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it! Let me know if you want me to do more fics with my OCs. Also, what are you gonna be for Halloween? I'm gonna be Freddy Fazbear, obviously! x3c


End file.
